bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Max
Max is a hero in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He is the first Bloons-related hero in the game, along with being the second hero to be unlocked in the game, along with Finn. He is unlocked in the tutorial grassland level "Bloons!", along with Jake. He shoots one dart at a time that pops up to two bloons at once. He costs $300 in general. Players can also unlock an alternate version of Max called 'Juggernaut Max'. He functions like its BTD6 counterpart, the Juggernaut, but with a unique set of upgrades. Stats Here are the statistics of Max. Some of these statistics of a character will modify the effects of various Trinkets and Weapons. While most statistics can be increased (or decreased sometimes) with Trinkets and/or Weapons, some special statistics, such as gender, cannot be modified at all. Upgrades *'Sharp Darts' $200: Darts are sharper and can pop more bloons **'Sharper Darts' $225: Darts are super sharp and pop even more bloons **'Dartnado'^ $2500: Ability: Max spins around firing darts everywhere (Req. Tower Level 7) **'More Darts' $350: Max throws additional darts on every attack dart +1 per four stars ***'Even More Darts' $425: Max throws even more darts each time dart (Req. Tower Level 3) *'Long Range' $150: Increases Max's attack range **'Fast Throw' $800: Increases Max's attack speed ***'Poptimization' $800: Sharp weapons in range get increased pierce **'Enhanced Range' $350: Increases range even more and grants camo detection ***'Hot Tips' $350: Max's darts are red hot and can pop lead bloons (req. Sharper dart) ****'Weak Spots' $400: Presicion throwing does extra damage to MOABs damages *****'Bullseye'^ $3400: Ability: Max's attack do mega damage to MOABs +50 damage per dart during ability for 13 seconds *'Big Bloon Bounty' $1000: Get a cash bonus if Max gets the last hit on a MOAB ($100 per MOAB class Bloon popped + $10 at higher levels. Req. Poptimization, Weak Spots, Tower Level 5) ^Max can only have one ability upgrade at a time. Star Boost Max will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *4 stars - Base range increased by 3 *6 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.3 *8 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *9 stars - Base range increased by 3 *10 stars - Base attack fires 1 additional dart Quotes When placed: *"Never fear, Max is here!" *"I feel sorry for Bloons. They're gonna be sooooo deflated!" (old voice only) **"I feel sorry for the Bloons. They're gonna be so deflated!" (new voice only) *"This is the path to victory!" (old voice only) **"This is the path to victory! Too bad he won't be around here to follow it!" (new voice only) *"Darts sharpened, and ready to go!" (new voice) *"Hey! Where's my giant crossbow thing?" (before or after you place Juggernaut Max) *"Sai, you're just in time!" (when placing Sai after Max) When you select him: *"Max here!" *"Alright!" *"Let's do this!" *"Let's go!" *"Bring it!" *"Ready to pop!" *"Chill out, buddy!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"I ain't playin'!" *"That felt... goooood!" (old voice only) **"That felt good!" (new voice only) *"To the Max!" *"That feels great!" (new voice) *"Awesomer!" (new voice) When using an ability: *"I'll leave your head in a spin!" (When using Dartnado) When MOAB Class bloons appear: *"The bigger they are, the harder they pop!" When a MOAB Class bloon gets popped: *"My style really is a work of dart!" When leaking a bloon: *"Don't panic. We still got this!" When completing a map: *You picked the wrong team today, Bloons! When losing a map: *"Didn't see this coming, we'll be back." Tips and tricks Max is the second tower that you place on tutorial. He's a simple dart monkey but not like others because he can melt frozen/lead bloons for example. Be sure to go him at lvl 5 with the trinket that drops prizes! You can farm diamonds and orbs because of his mega moab damage ability. His bullseye is the strongest moab class bloon upgrade in the whole game. If you put a lemonhope for him and the bonus of princess bubblegum then a B.A.D will die easily Version History 1.7 * Weak Spots damage increased from +2 to +3 * Bullseye price reduced from $4000 to $3400 and duration increased from 10 seconds to 13 seconds. Gallery File:TowerMaxPortrait_large.png|Max Max levels up 1.png|Max levels up to Level 3 (part one) Max levels up 2.png|Max levels up to Level 3 (part two) IMG_2446.PNG|Max Star Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2447.PNG|Max Star Level 8 Part 2(Now up to 6 darts at once with Stone of Ancient Knowledge!) IMG_2448.PNG|Max Star Level 8 Part 3 IMG_2604.PNG|Max Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2605.PNG|Max Level 9 Part 2 IMG_2606.PNG|Max Level 9 Part 3 IMG_2749.PNG|Max Level 10 Part 1 IMG_2747.PNG|Max Level 10 Part 2 (Seven Darts is the Max for Max!) IMG_2748.PNG|Max Level 10 Part 3 Bloons Adventure Time TD 19_10_2019 9_42_30 PM.png|Max's Upgrade Trivia *Between the 1.0.1 and 1.0.2 updates, Max's voice actor changed, making him the only hero/character to ever get his voice changed in between updates. His former voice actor was Mark Garrison in 1.0.1, and in 1.0.2 and later, his current voice actor is Gary Furlong. **He still keeps his old quotes alongside new ones, however. ***This also applies to his Juggernaut counterpart. *Max's quote "Awesomer" is likely a reference to Ninja Kiwi's catchphrase, "More Awesomer". *Despite Max being the second character you play with in the tutorial, the game unlocks him as the third character, right after Jake. *Max has no quote for when activating the Bullseye ability. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes